From Miko to Demon
by neo91
Summary: She's kept the secrete for her whole life. What happens when it comes out on it's own? KagomeOOC but I'll try to keep her as much herself as possible. Rated M for later chapters. Sorry, bad at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- It's here… do I have to say more?

A/N- This is my first Inuyasha fic and I don't know all that much about Inuyasha so please be kind.

Disclaimer- It's here… do I have to say more?

A/N- Ok I don't know a lot about Inu and this is my first fic for it so… REVIEW DAMMIT! Lol. Just kidding.

READ THIS WARNING- This story will eventually contain lemons so if you don't like that then don't read it! I'm tired of finding out people are getting suspended from this sight because people don't like lemons! It's just plain fucked up! Oh and plus, there will be lotsa bad language in here too…

"words" talking

'words' thinking

Prologue- Leaving home.

Kagome stuffed one more instant ramen into her already bulging bag and sighed.

'All right. All packed to go back to the feudal era,' she thought.

She ran to the door and slipped on her tennis shoes. She then ran out of the house and towards the shrine where the well was found.

In a matter of seconds she was sitting on the edge of the well.

"I'm gunna tell him about it today," she mumbled before jumping in.

Chapter 1- Revealing Secretes 

As she was climbing out of the well, Kagome accidentally fell off the ledge… right on top of someone.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a very startled, yet naked, Inuyasha and Kikio.

It slowly dawned on her that they had been having sex when she had fallen on them.

Her eyes grew wide with hurt and anger. "Inuyasha!" she yelled angrily, "How could you? On the day that I came back too!"

Both him and Kikio were now trying desperately trying to cover themselves in any way possible.

"Ka-Kagome! Why are you here!" Inuyasha yelled.

She scrambled up off the ground and started to cry. "I said I was coming back in 2 days the last time I left! How could you do this?"

Rage began to build up inside.

She stood there, eyes closed, shaking with anger and hurt.

"Kagome?" she heard his voice call from somewhere far away.

That was enough to set her off though.

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal that they were blood red.

"You- you're part demon?" Kikio's disbelieving voice whispered.

She snarled, then turned and ran through the forest.

She didn't know where she was going but she just ran. She did so until she came upon a pond. Here she fell to her knees as pain wracked her body.

She looked down into the water and saw what was happening to her body.

Small black ears that looked like Inuyasha's poked up out of her now green streaked hair, a dark blue crescent moon like Sesshomaru's appeared on her forehead, and a green mark appeared on each of her cheeks. She blinked her eyes and instead of the pure red she had seen before they were now emerald green with the whites tinged with yellow.

She sat, watching in horror as her secrete began to reveal itself to the world, never noticing the set of eyes watching her from the tree line.

XxXxXxXx-DONOTREADTHIS-xXxXxXxX

Inuyasha ran through the trees in the direction he saw Kagome run.

'Dammit! Why do I always end up in these situations?' he thought.

'_Probably because you ask for it when you double-time a girl,'_ some inner-voice replied.

He scowled, but kept running. He soon came upon a pond; sitting next to it was a young, black haired dog demon. Her clothes were so tattered and torn they just barely covered her body.

She had green-streaked hair, emerald green eyes, and all other normal demon markings except hers were green and dark-blue.

"Just what I need when I really need to find Kagome," he growled taking out Tetsiga.(sorry, don't know how to spell. Let me know how if you do…)

"Insolent fool." Her familiar voice carried on the wind.

"Kagome? Is that you!" he asked, astonished.

"Yes." She stood up and faced him. "Inuyasha. Prepare yourself."

That was all he got, then she was attacking. It was a relentless full-frontal assault.

"Kagome, Why are you doing this!" he yelled, blocking her attacks as fast as he could.

She stayed silent and at some point she feinted to the right but instead stuck on the left, leaving a deep gash in his arm.

He dropped to one knee and grabbed his arm, wincing.

"How-?" he started.

"You are weak. Good bye, Inuyasha." There was such finality in her voice that he knew that if it was her choice they would never see each other again.

And with that, She was gone.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N- Ok I know it's kinda short but I'm not even sure if I'm gunna continue it. I'm gunna go by what the reviews say.

Please don't complain about grammer mistakes. I can't spell and neither can anybody on my swim team. We can't even spell Bulldogs and that's our mascot… sad huh?

Yay! Hardin Bulldogs Swim Team totally stole Haver's mascot, the blue seahorse/pony thing! If anybody from Haver Montana is reading this… AHAHAHAHA! I LAUGH AT YOU! YOU'RE NOT GETTING THAT SUCKER BACK UNTIL STATE!

Well, now that I've gotten that out…let me know what you thought. I think I might not update until I get at least 10 reviews. Might sound selfish but o well.

Neo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- hehehe... finally I know... I was kinda disappointed in the amount of reviews I got on this story but hell, it might get better if I add more chapters...right? O well. Here ya go!

Disclaimer- No I don't but could you imagine if I did! Yea, Kagome would be with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is too big of a playboy, and Kikio would have been in hell a long fucking

time ago... well now that I've had my fun!

From Miko To Demon Chapter Dos!-

Kagome ran through the tree's, the remains of her clothing flapping in the wind. 'He was weak. I need to find one that is worth while,' she thought.

Suddenly she caught the scent of another demon, and from the distinctive smell it was a male dog demon. She growled low in her throat. She didn't like being stalked.

Using her inhuman speed she ran for something like 5 miles then abruptly stopped in a small clearing filled with huge puddles. Apparently it had rained earlier that day. Her pursuer stopped the same distance away that he had been the whole time; close enough to give her his scent but not close enough to attack.

"Dammit! Come out you coward!" she yelled, loosing her temper.

The demon began to advance., slowly as if he didn't want to frighten her off or fight.

'If he doesn't want to fight then why is he following me?' she thought angrily.

When he finally stepped out of the tree line she felt her gut give a lurch.

"Sesshomaru," she hissed.

His face stayed as unreadable as it always does.

"Why were you following me, asshole."

He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Inuyasha's wench has gotten mouthy," he said.

Kagome growled again, her dog ears flattening against her hair. "I'm not Inuyasha's anything!"

He took a step closer. "Is that right." It wasn't a question.

She so badly wanted to take a step back but that would show weakness, the one thing she detested.

"If you're not his then who's are you?" he asked, taking yet another step forward. He was only 10 feet away now.

She glared at him. "I'm nobodies."

He smirked. It was the first facial expression she had ever seen on his face other then a very small wince of pain.

(Sorry, I suck at fighting scenes…)

Without warning he started an attack similar to the one she had started on Inuyasha.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she yelled, blocking a kick aimed for her head.

He stayed silent and slashed at her chest with his claws.

"Fuck," she mumbled as he tore off the remainder of her top…if that's what you could call those rags. Her black and gold bra was the only thing that made stopped her boobs from spilling out. She glanced down herself. Her eyes grew red again.

"You better be able to replace that," she growled.

He smirked again. "And if I don't?"

"I'm gunna fucking kill you!" she screamed, claws growing.

She lunged, feigning to the left, striking on the right. It didn't work like it did the last time. Sesshomaru dodged it like it was nothing.

"Quit running I wanna tear your fucking head off!" she screamed.

"Now why would I let you do that?"

She stopped and screamed in frustration. When she was out of breath and couldn't scream any more she stopped. "First you call me Inuyasha's wench, then you start a fight with me, and now you tore my clothes off… had I been my former self I would have probably run away right about now…" she mumbled, her eyes bleeding back to their normal color.

This is where she made her biggest mistake. She turned away from him and began to walk away. In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru was right behind her, hovering over her neck. She froze, like a deer in the headlights. Slowly bringing up his hand, he pulled her hair to the side to bare her neck to him. He brought his mouth to the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Don't," she whispered. She didn't know exactly why that biting that spot would be bad but she had a feeling. She knew somehow that if he bit her there they would be tied together forever.

"You're attracted by power. This is true also to me. I am the ruler of the Westlands. You are the miko yet dog demon too, a powerful combination," he whispered, his breath warming her cool skin.

"Then why do I get a terrible feeling when I think of someone biting me there?" she asked, still whispering.

His arms snaked their way around her waist. "All female demons are afraid of it at first. But inevitably they will be matched."

"That doesn't make sense," she said, now trying to pull away.

His arms tightened their hold. "It will soon enough." And with that he bit that exact spot. It was hard, hard enough to draw blood. Kagome hissed but felt consciousness slipping away.

"It was only a bite," she said before falling.

If it weren't for Sesshomaru's arms she would have fallen to the ground.

"You may not be Inuyasha's but you are now mine," he whispered to the sleeping miko/demon.

End of chappie 2!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sesshomaru- you made me seem like a dolt…

Neo- Shut up! I liked it!

Kikio- it's hot…

Kagome- I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!

Sesshomaru- Since when am I your man?

Neo- Since I wrote it that way…

Sesshomaru- /grabs hand holding pen/ now write that I get to kill everybody…now.

Neo- NEVER!

Kagome- /pokes Kikio with a stick till she falls into newly dug grave/ GO AWAY YOU WHORE!

Sesshomaru- Why her? She's so loud…

Neo- /pulls out popcorn and watches Kagome bury Kikio/ I like this part… she finally goes to hell…

Kikio- I heard that…

Neo- /throws popcorn/ shut up or I'll write you out of the script/turns to readers/ NOW REVIEW!


	3. Authoress Note

Authoress note-

Well I'm sorry to all of my faithful reviewers. My computer got some virus and I lost everything. All my soon to be update stories, all my new stories…T.T It makes me sad but I don't know how long it will be till I get another computer to start again. (The old one is Kaput… the virus completely destroyed everything… ) I might be able to try on my grandparents computer but after I got a virus on mine my grandpa is kinda picky about were I go online… I hope you'll all bear with me and let's all hope I get to type some more soon… It's driving me insane to not update my stories when I have all of these ideas in my head…T.T

Neo91


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- still not mine. If it was Kikyou would soooo be in hell already!

A/N- ok so I get another chapter up… it took forever but I got it!

**Chapter 3**

When Kagome woke up she was in a huge four-posted bed with red and white sheets. She crawled to the edge of the bed and pulled the blood red curtains out of the way. A gasp almost escaped at the sight of the room. It was huge with polished wood floors and beautiful artwork all over the place. But the gasp wasn't because she was impressed with the décor. She gasped because Sesshomaru was laying on the couch across the room, all his usual clothes off and replaced by a simple pair of black pants. His long hair was covering half his body but the half that want' covered made Kagome want to drool. He just seemed so perfect; with his nice abs, perfect skin, and… scars? Since when did scars become a fascination with her? She tried to pull her feet off the bed but the right one jerked back, a rope tied around her leg. A growl came from her throat and she felt something flatten against her head.

"What the hell?" she whispered. She reached up and tugged on the ears, wincing when it sent a shot of pain through her head. One of the ears jerked towards Sesshomaru hearing his light movements. When she looked up at him he was sitting up, hair pushed over his shoulders.

"You had the transformation. You were lucky to keep it a secret for so long," he said. He was so quiet but she could still hear everything perfectly. Kagome growled as he stood up and took a step towards her, then frowned.

"Why am I here?" she demanded, not really expecting an answer from her usual enemy. Which explains her surprise when he took a step back and said, "I bonded you to me." One of the ears on her head went straight up while the other one stayed tight against her head. Whatever bonding her to him meant it didn't sound good. She looked down at the floor and willed herself to remember what had happened. Small flashes came back; things like falling off the edge of the well, pain throughout her entire body, a clearing with huge puddles, and her follower.

'The transformation wasn't supposed to happen for at least another month… at least that's what grandpa said…' she thought, propping her head on her fist, 'Then why did Sesshomaru say that I had gone through it already?!' She was so engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't even notice when Sesshomaru sat down next to her and took the rope off her ankle. It was when he got back up and went into what she assumed to be a closet, did she finally realize that he had even been close to her. That brought up another question- why wasn't she afraid of him? Before she had gone to her own era she had been terrified of him, the simple thought of having to stand up against him enough to make her flinch. But now it was almost the opposite! She felt calm with him, trusting even. That wasn't normal and was slightly disconcerting.

She watched him as he walked over and jumped up when she found her eyes wandering towards his ass.

"No! Bad Kagome! You have someone!" she growled, hitting herself in the head. Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder and chuckled at the sight of her hitting her head with her eyes clenched.

_**FLASHBACK**_

As she was climbing out of the well, Kagome accidentally fell off the ledge… right on top of someone.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a very startled, yet naked, Inuyasha and Kikyou.

It slowly dawned on her that they had been having sex when she had fallen on them.

Her eyes grew wide with hurt and anger. "Inuyasha!" she yelled angrily, "How could you? On the day that I came back too!"

Both him and Kikyou were now trying desperately trying to cover themselves in any way possible.

"Ka-Kagome! Why are you here!" Inuyasha yelled.

She scrambled up off the ground and started to cry. "I said I was coming back in 2 days the last time I left! How could you do this?"

Rage began to build up inside.

She stood there, eyes closed, shaking with anger and hurt.

"Kagome?" she heard his voice call from somewhere far away.

That was enough to set her off though. Something inside cracked.

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal that they were blood red.

"You- you're part demon?" Kikyou's disbelieving voice whispered.

She snarled at the other woman, then turned and ran into the forest.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kagome's fists stopped mid swing at her head. "Oh my god," she whispered horrified. Sesshomaru was there in an instant, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Frankly that didn't help the already freaking out girl. "Get the hell away from me!" she screamed. Her eyes were turning red again. The demon marks came out on her cheeks and forehead. How dare Inuyasha do that to her!? And how dare his egotistical older brother touch her?! She jumped off the bed and turned on him. But something caught her eye. The last she remembered was that she was wearing her school uniform before. But now she was in a green tank top and tight black shorts.

"Why am I in different clothes?" she demanded, eyes bleeding back to their normal color. Sesshomaru stood up but her eyes jerked back to his form, red slowly coming back as a growl formed in her throat.

"Calm yourself woman!" Her response was immediate and exactly what he demanded. That wasn't normal when she was human, let alone when she was a demon. How did this… demon get her to obey? Her new ears flattened against her head again.

"Your other clothes were destroyed. I had Rin change you into something from that huge sack you carry." He was completely confident in the fact that she would be ok with it. And for some odd reason she was; she believed his reasoning and accepted it as if it were the best excuse in the world.

A knock on the door brought her attention to the door. "Hello? Sesshomaru-sama, I brought the food you asked for! And Jaken-san is having a fit in the hall about you having brought Kagome to the mansion!" a girls voice called from behind the thick door. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru to see him pulling on the last of his usual clothes. It was almost a disappointment to see the beautiful expanse of his chest covered. The ears drooped, showing her disappointment.

"Come in Rin," Sesshomaru said, just loud enough for Rin to hear. He started for the door.

"Wait! Please explain things to me! My grandpa could only tell me a little so I'm almost completely in the dark about what has happened to me!" The desperation in her voice made her want to barf but she had no choice but to plead with him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and smirked. _The_Sesshomaru just smirked at her!

"I'll be back soon. Then I will explain everything you wish to know. Until then just stay here," he went out to the balcony she hadn't realized before, " You are welcome to use the hot springs in the gardens to bathe and use anything that fits you in the closet. We will get you something that fits properly when I have time. Until I get back I suggest you stay away from anybody but Rin. Your temper will rise easily and anybody but Rin will cause it to flair." Then he was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N- ok so this chapter was pretty pointless other than to show a softer side to Sesshomaru, which will come into play later in the story, and to show what happens when Kagome woke up. Hehe Hopefully I can get a new chapter up soon but I doubt it. I don't have a lot of time any more so I will update when I can. R&R!!!!

Neo

-watashi wa chiizu desu!!!-


End file.
